gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R34) '99
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568 cc |aspiration = Turbo |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT |power = 276 BHP / 6800 rpm |torque = 289.31 lb-ft / 4400 rpm |pp = 468 PP |0-60 = 4.57 seconds |distance = 13.206 seconds |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = Cr. 55,980 }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R34) '99 is a road car produced by Nissan. This variant of the R34 Skyline first appears in Gran Turismo 2 and has reappeared in every main game since (including Gran Turismo PSP), with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Bay Side Blue * White * Lightning Yellow * Active Red * Sonic Silver Metallic * Black Pearl * Athlete Silver Metallic Description "Equipped with advanced aerodynamics; the upper grade model of the further evolved GT-R." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership in East City for 55,980 Credits. There are 2 racing modifications for this car, both costing 85,000 Credits. In addition to being purchasable, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where it's classified as an A-Class Car. GT3 This car can be bought at the Nissan dealership for 55,980 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Late '90s Used Car Dealership for approximately 35,000 Credits. The price may vary depending on the mileage. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 55,980 Credits. GT5 This car, as a Standard Car, occasionally appears in the Used Car Dealership, and can be purchased for around 52,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 7 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 55,980 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures File:Nv34nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_V-Spec_(R34)_'99_Scheme_1.jpg|A Nissan Skyline GT-R V • spec (R34) '99 with racing modifications applied. This is the first of the two racing schemes available. This livery is based on the "Daishin-Advan" GT-R driven by Hideo Fukuyama and Nobuyuki Ooyagi in the 1999 Super Taikyu Series. -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_V-Spec_(R34)_'99_Scheme_2.jpg|A Nissan Skyline GT-R V • spec (R34) '99 with racing modifications applied. This is the second of the two racing schemes available. This livery is based on the "Endless-Advan" GT-R driven by Mitsuhiro Kinoshita and Takeshi Tsuchiya in the 1999 Super Taikyu Series. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R34) '99 (Back).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R34) '99 as seen from behind. Notice the "V-spec" logo below the right taillights. Videos Gran Turismo 2 - Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) HD Gameplay|GT2 Gran Turismo 3 - Nissan Skyline GT-R V-spec (R34) '99 PS2 Gameplay HD|GT3 Gran Turismo 4 - Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V-spec (R34) '99 Cockpit View PS2 Gameplay HD|GT4 Gran Turismo PSP - Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V - spec '99 Deep Forest Raceway|GTPSP GT5 Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V-spec (R34) '99 Nurburgring|GT5 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Level 7 Cars